Through the Looking Glass
by stekman
Summary: Everybody has that darkness within him. But they can fight. With the help of his friends, Harry will fight his darkness. HL and RHr.
1. Chapter 1

The Power of music.

Harry potter was walking down the street when he saw 12 guys talking to each other, he went up to them and asked what was up. The tallest guy replied "Wazzuppppppppp want to rap battle. Harry nodded excitedly and started rappin.

"Hey, Hey, Hey

Please pay

Okay

I will make you pay up

Or you'll fart you babe

O I got the rhymes like cheesy

I'm very heesy

Moleesy"

He stood back when he was done and folded his arms. Artus said to him "Hey hey hey yippee yow yippee yo, you are our leader okay popo"

"yeaaaa forealzio" Harry said

A/N Yo its my first story so No flameys got it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of music.

Chap 2

Harry and his crew went to diagon alley. They started rappin to the goblins.

"Hey gobby

Bobby fobby

Get a tobby

Go to the fobby"

They stopped and looked around with all of them smirking.

Suddenly a girl stepped out

"Heeeeey

I am the queen of the alleyway

So I'm warning you get out of my Way

I'm the best have you heard so

Bebeguns are no use

I do to

A/N Yo its my first story so No flameys got it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Power of music.

Chap 3

After she sang Harry approached her. "hey babe you rhyme good whats yo name."

"hey little sexy beast not lookin bad yourself, names ginny, but my friends call me G-to the Nee."

Harry signald his crw to do a beet and 1 of them started making a beet.

Harry rapped

Your cool

Lets play some pool

I think you rule!

Ginny raped bac

Thanks I no

Im G-to the nee

And I like to pee

Cant U see

That I can do karate like Bruce lee

Harry said 'you suck go bak to yo Mams womb… Tippin on Fo fo fo…

Ron and Hermione came in an Ron made a beet wile Mione rapped

Shut up you suck

Your not good enough fo a suk

From g to the knee

Now go bak and pee pee

With you wee wee


	4. Chapter 4

Power of music

Chapter 4

"Yo homie" Harry said to ron and mione "wazzzz up dogs, wanna join my rapers group.

Ron grinned and asked "Can G to the Nee come" "hells no"""""" Harry rplied.

The girl spoke up "Aight names Hermione but call me monielicicous"

The boy spoke up "Yeee my names Ron but call me badass weasley"

Harry said "Aight my names Harry but kall me Hilla ok shizza"

They did the rappers handshake and hilla said "Yo's I need to talk to my homeboys."

He walked to his crew. "Yo's" he said "I'm quitin the group aight G's"

The tall guy turned and started rapping

Yo you busta

Why won't you get breast feed by yo motha

I'll run you over wit my truka

Aight wigga

Badass weasel glared manicingly and he rapped

Man look at your height

Your rhymes really bite

Why wont you flie a kite

Before I keel you out of spite

Mangy o man is such a rat

She is as blind as a bat

Now yo mom is fat

Go lick her fat

Now you spit monielicicous

Mione rapped

Man my man bad azz weasel is right

Ron shouted Its weasley!

Mione contenouhed

Look you talk like your poop whole is tight

NoW Shut your face up before we fight

Yo rhymes are so light

Now go bite

A chicken mcnugget aiight

Now Hilla show themz what a reel playa is like

Hilla rapped

Why you talken poop (an: my moms won't let me cuzz man or else she will take away my caddilac GET CRUNKZ!)

Go have intercourse with yo group

And make some chicken soup

Before I get my gheddoe troupz

To stomp you witz some Nike Boots

I'l make you get beat like in the Roots…

I'll pimp smak

Now go eat some rats!111oneoneone

Authers Notes: Mang, I ripped this poop dog… I give a shout outz to ma Home boyz, my chiggas wiggaz niggaz and latiniggz dooogg…. I have to give a shout out to my babie moma… Daddie luvz you Latinesha "Baby Fazce" Moesha


	5. Chapter 5

Power of music

Chapta 5

Ps. Get CRUNNKZZZZ

"Yazzz we tok themsss outss" Hilla exclamedd to his homies.

"YEEEEE dog we got crrunkin een the house" Mionelicious said while breakdancinngggg "Hey badass weasel who are themzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."""" She saids pointin at two oncuming people

"Homie my G name is Badass Weas**ley **aightt, and those my brothers"

The two guys walked towads thems and screamed "GET CRUNKZZZZZ"

The taller one came up ans said

"YOs YOs we the twinks

We like to get realzzz Kinkty

With ourrr mamasssss

Why don't you likcz llambas

Aight chigga

Now heres my wiggapochiggafoSpigga Bro Freeddd

GET CRUNKZ"

The other one started rapping

"YOOOZZZZZZZ I like to rhyme

O look ats these time

I'm eatin an pineapples

While I looks at my wweee wee

And I peepee ok Chigeee"

Hilla went ups to them and said YYYOZZZZZZZ wazzzzuzp you rhy ess cooliefollie aight joins my crew.

A/N GET CCRUNKZZZ AIIIIGHHHTTTTTTT

I thinks I did good this chaptez tell me what you thunkkk.


	6. Chapter 6

Powa of music

Chappy 6

A/N: Yozzzz tis is a smuts sdene aightttt. GET CRUNKZ

Hilla and his crew went to the barbershop.

Hilla saw a young swet thangg lokin lonelys so he went there.

"Hey sweet mama you a raper" he saids

She replied "For realzios my nilzios"

"Aight thene rap tos me" Hill sadi

"Naa but if you want we can go to my cribs.

So they go to her cribs and they lied down in her bed

He then put his thingy magiggy in her you knows what while he thuches her watermelons. She sucksed hise coks and he moaned "AAAHHHHHH"

He started rappin.

Hey baby you so finess

You make me dine

On my momss pubeess

Aigghhttt.


	7. Chapter 7

The fine thanggg said 'mang last timez I got CRUNKKEDZ likez that wasz wen Dem Boyz in ma ghedd0e hood gave me some cheddar foo…' Hilla piped slapz the fine thangz he said "Get yo vulva anus out of he fo sho! Befo I rip yo finez azz…"

Te fine thangz raped

Be quiet foo

Or else ill poo

In your beef stew

Mangy yo thinkz yo coo

But all yous stomp is you mamas house

You owz me 10 gs fo takingz off mey blouse…

bAD Azz weasel started doingz a beet and Hilla got crunk

MANG YOU DICK

YO PAPIES NAMEZ IS RICK

NOW Shut up and wish

That my niggz and me won't fish

In yo eating DISH!

Now spitz Moneilicous (sp?)

Mione raped

My Homie Hilla can getz so crunkz

Afterz his done you wil smell like funks

Mang it makez cents since yo as smart as junk

MY man bad azz weasel will makez yo fine azz clunk!

Weazel started doingz the Lean with it rock with it dance and he raped

Get away hoe

Before I kill you while saying tippin on fo fo

When my homies r done youl look like a dead crow

Then my gettoe peoplez will get a chigga named moe

To bust on you with snow

Then we can show

The getto that yous a ugly foe

Now go and fukz yo bro…

The fine azz hoe raped

Intercourse yo Hilla and yo female dogs (AN/My momz hollaz no cussing…)

Now go get hit by a long log

I bet that yo use to sucking dongs

While yo dadz is wearing a pink thong

(An: Ever heard that CRUNKZ song by Sisco? SO THONG THONG THONG!)

While yo mamz wearz the pants mang that is so wrong

Now get awayz chigga and play the gong…

AN: Mang I ripped this shit. TO all haters and hoes I made a rap just fo you female dogs…

Yom mom is gay

She getz intercoursed by a guy named ray

But to get laid

She has to pay

50 cents today

Now getaway n pay yo childsupport ok?


	8. Chapter 8

Powa of musicc

Afat harry hads sexx with the fine thang they thougt of a name.

Hillas yelled out We are the coolie foolieS! Yeah Mionielicious yell and they did the raper handshake. Theye went ro the hodd and started raping. Hilla started

Ya Ya Ya hippee how hippe how hipee ho

weZ the coolie foolies and we love to go

Piss in yo mouth

'

We likes to grind on our catillac

While pee peein in ow vackback

Now rape badass weasel

Badass weasley stepped ops while hilla and mionielicious did the robots

Hey dogs lets get crunk

aIGHT PuNk

I sniff yo pubes and you smell like funk

Now Mionielucs\is step upppp

Mionielicioucs started raping

Tippin on fo fo fo

iZ ganfsta yak

And ill get my frend paul

And hill call all my wiggas and chiggas and niggas and spiggasss

Cause weZ coolie foolie and we play with

Our wee wee!

S


	9. Chapter 9

Afta they raped in the hood they went to the babashop sinze all the G's go there. Wen they came inside hill yelled who wants to batle us to a rap battle as soon as he said that he heard a beet appearing. Sudently G-to-the-knee stepped and started rapin.

"hey ya'll I'm G-to-the-knee

And I wish I had a wee wee

Pee on yall mama

I im the king of raping

And I have a butthole that's gaping!

Suddenly dracoo steeped up and rapped too

"Yo yo yo yippee yow yippee yay

My name ias droco but u can call me dray

I'm a rish boy and proyud

And I want yall to put yo hands in thee air and wave em like you just don't care!

Together they rose their hands in tha air and yelled

"GA GA GA GUNITTTTT!"


End file.
